Many different types of drainage systems for providing drainage in wet areas such as bathrooms, laundries and shower stalls have been proposed. One such drainage system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,606 B1. The drainage system described therein does not, however, comply with the building code in the United States.
Drainage systems commonly used in the United States have drainage conduits or pipes that are threaded and required to be screwed together for installation, or need to be adjusted in height by screwing one or more components relative to one another along screw threads. The present inventor has found that such screw thread drainage systems are tedious to install.